Nuevos Comienzos
by Become one with Makita
Summary: KidxMakaxSoul Las cosas empezaron a volverse diferentes cuando de un momento a otro Kid y Maka se empezaron a acercar, por alguna razón y sin intención, se sentaban juntos, salian juntos en las fotos, jugaban juntos, era como si alguien los acercara, no lo hacían aproposito.
1. Maka y Kid

_**Hace AÑOS que no escribía un fanfic, pero despues de enterarme de la tragedia (por mera curiosidad fue) de que Soul y Maka en el manga terminaron siendo los super mega mejores amigos, hyper mejores amigos, #BESTFRIEND4LIFE me pego un hate del horror, se acababan de cagar en mi infancia y todo lo que creía y amaba y todo lo que los fans amábamos, me cago en japon ojala les den con una bomba otra vez y mueran por arruinar mi shipping numero 2 de la vida y la existencia (el primero es LinaxGourry de Slayers) ESE SHIPPING ES MI IDENTIDAD Y LA JODIERON.**_

 _ **En fin, me pegue el hate y me puse a leer fanfics para volver a mi mundo de fantasia y amor donde Soul y Maka terminan juntos, pero en eso encontré de KidxMaka, un shipping que no me acuerdo por que escena, y eso que la estuve buscando anoche, me encantaba, nunca pude aceptar el KidxChrona, me daba todo el asquito del mundo, KidxMaka es mucho mas emotivo hombre.**_

 _ **Bueno, me dejo de llorar, aquí va el fanfic.**_

Francamente no se sabe cuando paso, del paso de los 16 a los 17 Maka dejo de sentirse impresionada o indignada con las cosas, simplemente le daba igual, le restaba importancia, ya no era la adolescente histérica que le refunfuñaba a Soul cuando estaba con Blair o que le pegaba Maka-Chops a todo el mundo, se sentía incomoda con los gritos de Black Star y le gustaba pasar mucho mas el rato con Tsubaki y Chrona que eran super tranquilas.

Ella pensaba que era la costumbre, despues de todo vivía desde los 13 años con Soul y Blair, antes que se empalagaran tanto le parecía una falta de respeto por que ella iba a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y se encontraba esas escenas, ahora va a la cocina, busca el vaso lo rellena y se va a su habitación, al principio pensaba que el y Blair tenían una atracción o relación pero despues cayo en cuenta que así es la personalidad de Blair, por que hasta ella misma le hacia ese tipo de cosas, así que dejo de darle importancia, son cosas de cada uno, no van a cambiar. Ella quizá maduro o cambio pero tampoco es como si los demás fueran a experimentar lo mismo.

Cuando Soul se convirtió en la ultima Death Scythe los tomaron a los 3 chicos vencedores del Kishin como empleados de Shibusen y no tanto como estudiantes, Maka pese a todo tenia ganas de ir a alguna universidad a estudiar algo, no estaba muy segura de que pero quería algo que la mantuviera ocupada leyendo como tanto le gustaba. Soul a lo sumo tenía ganas de ir a visitar a su familia a ver si podía arreglar un poco las cosas con ellos, Black Star estaba en proceso de cuidar a Tsubaki como su novia sin causarle un infarto, al parecer fue un momento super privado y romántico la declaración según ella, Maka se puso muy feliz por su amiga, le sorprendía que Black Star hubiera hecho algo así de especial sin hacer una estupidez como un evento super grande como el "dios" que es. Con Kid y las Thomson...

Las cosas fueron diferentes.

Kid se estaba manejando muy bien como Shinigami y eso iba a ser lo que iba a hacer el resto de su vida, puede ser que no hubiera muchos problemas o cosas duras, pero lo estaba manejando con calma y tranquilidad, desde que se volvió simétrico por las lineas en su cabello podía tomar el mundo y sus imperfecciones con mas paciencia, sus tics seguían pero podía caminar por la calle sin tener un ataque de histeria, sin embargo, desde la muerte de su padre, Kid no la pasaba muy bien en sus momentos de soledad, cada tanto tenia caídas y se encerraba en su casa a llorar la muerte de su padre, se arrepentía de no poderlo haber abrazado siquiera antes de morir, le daba mucha pena el asunto, ahora estaba huérfano y solo, sus amigos y sus 2 armas eran sus únicas compañías, las cuales lo cuidaban como buenas hermanas mayores.

Liz tenía una vida social muy activa, siempre tenia tiempo para las misiones y para nosotros pero salia mucho por ahí y siempre estaba volviendo de una fiesta, nadie entendía como no podía morir por la falta de descanso y de estar moviéndose de una lado para el otro, también por alguna razón se estaba haciendo famosa en internet por Instagram, supongo que es por lo bonita que es, es alta, rubia de ojos azules, delgada y tiene todo donde lo tiene que tener, aparte una bonita pequeña cintura. Su hermana Patty muchas veces la acompañaba, pero nunca sabíamos donde estaba a menos que estuviera con Liz, hasta Kid se preguntaba donde estaba su segunda arma, solo aparecía si estaba Liz y cuando la situación lo necesite, Patty debía ser algún tipo de bruja con poderes de teletransportacion o algo para que fuera tan misteriosa.

Las cosas empezaron a volverse diferentes cuando de un momento a otro Kid y Maka se empezaron a acercar, estas eran cosas que solo Soul notaba, que no tenían ningún tipo de relevancia ni necesitaban mención pero que existían por alguna razón y sin intención, en las salidas Kid y Maka se sentaban juntos, a la hora de una foto siempre salian juntos, cuando jugaban un deporte Maka siempre estaba en el mismo equipo que Kid, y no lo hacian aproposito, era algo que simplemente salia asi y ni ellos lo notaban, era como si alguien mas los pusiera en esos lugares intentando juntarlos, pero ellos ni caso hacian, simplemente eran coincidencias muy oportunas. Con el tiempo, en esas salidas, un día jugando todos al basquet estaba Maka en la banca tomando agua y se acerca Kid a atarse los cordones, esta decide entablar una conversación, pese a ser amigos desde hace mucho no tenia la misma conexion que podía tener con Soul o BlackStar, simplemente no hablaban tanto, así de simple, se llevaban bien pero no pasaba de ahí, no le hablo pensando en eso, simplemente le hablo.

-Hace tiempo en tu casa vi en una de las bibliotecas que tenias "El Conde de Montecristo" hace poco lo empeze a leer, tu ya lo habías leído Kid-kun? -le dijo Maka a Kid mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-Ah lo había leído hace muchos años, me había parecido bastante exagerado tanto las reacciones y los sentimientos de los personajes como la manera de decirlos, pero era la escritura y lingüística de la época, supongo que si lo leyera de nuevo ahora estará mejor, siempre las cosas con una segunda mirada se aprecian mejor -Kid le respondió terminando con sus zapatillas y sentándose en la banca.

-De hecho me pareció bastante como lo describes, así que no estas del todo erroneo, también hace poco vi una película preciosa: "Les Miserables" y me dio curiosidad de leer el libro, esta tarde lo iré a comprar -la rubia estaba mirando a sus amigos jugando mientras Kid también le hablaba

-Oh, yo también vi la película, es hermosa, desde las canciones hasta las propias actuaciones, la escenografía y la propia ambientacion, la vi como unas 3 veces, me has dado curiosidad por el libro, si te doy dinero me lo puedes comprar también hoy tengo que volver a la Death Room a ocuparme de unas cosas -Kid estaba buscando en sus bolsillos algo de dinero para darle a Maka -Si quieres puedes quedarte con el cambio, supongo que con esto alcanzara

-Claro, no hay problema, luego te lo alcanzo en Shibusen, y el cambio es tuyo, no me molesta llevártelo -Le respondió la técnico con una sonrisa.

Soul piensa que ese fue el acercamiento numero uno entre ellos 2, cuando Maka le dijo que había comprado un libro para el Shinigami por que se lo pidió fue una de las revelaciones que le ayudaron al arma, tiempo despues, a atar los cabos de la relación entre su técnico y el nuevo Shinigami.

Pese a todo, en ese momento Soul no sentía nada por su técnico, sentía una profunda amistad y un sentimiento de pertenencia por que había estado con el mucho tiempo, pero nada parecido al amor, solamente una amistad pura, como si Maka fuera su hermana mayor. La vida amorosa de Soul en estos años había sido bastante normal, había estado con una chica que le gustaba por un año, luego cortaron y a los meses estuvo con otra con la que duro unos 5 meses, Maka no tenia problema con las citas de Soul mientras este no volviera un desastre hecho a casa o pudiera estar bien al día siguiente para estar en Shibusen a la primera hora, siempre acepto a sus novias y se llevaba muy bien con ellas, con que motivo se llevaría mal? Ella era consiente que de cierta manera sentía un enamoramiento hacía Soul, pero nunca sufrió por el, le gustaba y soñaba con el pero lo de sus novias no le importo y otras actitudes tampoco, por que sabía que el era así y el sentimiento con el tiempo fue desapareciendo, según ella puede que fuera algo natural ya que vivían juntos, se preguntaba si Soul había sentido algo parecido en algún momento por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban los 2, pero realmente no le importaba, aparte Soul tenía la vista mas puesta en Blair que en ella, así que todo murió.

La mañana que Maka le llevo el libro a Kid el estaba en la puerta del Shibusen con su nueva capa y mascara esperando a sus 2 armas, donde se cruzo con Maka y Soul que estaban llegando, la rubia le entrego el libro a Kid con una pequeña tarjeta, el, sin ningún tipo de intención toco sus manos de casualidad, y se dio cuenta de que tenia unos dedos bastante bonitos debajo de los guantes, le agradecío con una sonrisa y un gracias y con el viento soplandoles de fondo, ella simplemente se fue con su arma dentro del Instituto, ese fue su segundo acercamiento.

Luego, por alguna razón empezaron a pasar mas tiempo juntos, se iban a buscar luego de las clases, aveces la técnico iba al Death Room y aveces el la esperaba a la salida de las clases para conversar y pasar el rato, solamente como amigos, sin ningún tipo de intención extra, solo les gustaba y le divertía charlar, ambos eran ordenados, responsables, les gustaba leer, les gustaban casi las mismas cosas, y ella podía soportar los tics nerviosos de Kid con la simetría sin ningún problema, no entendía los problemas de Liz y Patty con sinceridad, era una cosita de un minuto y ya.

A la ultima Death Schyde le empezó a importar la parejita que hacían el pelinegro y su técnico cuando ella se iba varias horas por la tarde solo para ir al parque con su nuevo mejor amigo a charlar y nada mas, o a tomar un cafe, o ver una película juntos, o mismo irse a leer a una biblioteca. Soul por mera curiosidad, y a lo sumo por un instinto de protección, ya que Maka era como su hermana, y ya saben, esto de que los hermanos son posesivos y protectores con otro chico pese a que sea el mas tierno angel del mundo, los seguía, se aburría demasiado, literalmente hablaban y hablaban, Maka se veía sumamente entretenida y el su amigo sumamente feliz, Soul piensa que tal vez y solo tal vez, si no eran exageraciones suyas, Kid la miraba un poquito mucho, así que dejo de seguirlos por aburrimiento, ya sabía lo que hacían, y no le importaba, solo quería saber que quería de su técnico.

Pasado empezó el momento donde ya solo no se sentaban en la misma banca, la rubia ponía su cabeza en las piernas de Kid y el resto del cuerpo estirado en una banca, o el Shinigami hacía eso, empezó el contacto, en otras palabras, empezaban a estar mucho mas juntos que antes, el chico de ojos ambar empezaba a tocarle el pelo y ella empezaba a sonrojarse por eso, se hacían chistes bastante mas confianzudos y privados, esos que le compartía a Soul por la mera confianza, se daban mas abrazos que los tipicos de bienvenida y hasta luego, aveces simplemente por que salio, pero ellos seguían sonriéndose como buenos amigos, solo que mirándose a los ojos mas seguido. Aveces se tocaban las manos sin querer, se daban cuenta llenos de vergüenza y seguían la conversación en otro punto y otras veces viajando Kid se pegaba bastante a la chica, la cual solo lo miraba sin ninguna objeción.

Creo que mucho antes de que Soul notara todo ya lo habían notado las hermanas Thombson, las cuales como para ayudar a su técnico a sincerarse con el mismo, que no solo quería una amistad lógicamente, le hacían bromas y chistes para sacarlo de quicio y que luego se comiera la cabeza el solo, puede que no lo pareciera pero esas cosas eran super útiles para Kid y darse cuenta de la "amistad" que tenía con su amiga y Liz lo sabía totalmente.

Cuando el peliblanco noto estos comportamientos con los 2 estallo en furia con un sentimiento que nunca había sentido por su técnico, era una mezcla de que ella no le estaba contando nada, otra de celos, y otra muy pequeña recien empezando de que se daba cuenta de que le gustaba la compania de la chica y que se estaba alejando por otro, lo cual significaba que le gustaba de toda la vida vaya. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, intentaba portarse de lo mejor con su técnico poniendo su mejor sonrisa cuando Maka le hablaba para no ponerse borde con ella de lo furioso que estaba y le salía, no vamos a decir que no, pero el se estaba muriendo de la furia por dentro, tenía muchas ganas de decirle al entrometido Shinigami que se busque a otra y que Maka es de el, que es suya desde los 13 años, pero ni loco iba a decir eso, no se podía meter en la vida amorosa de su técnico así de la nada, y lo mas seguro es que el nuevo Shinigami se lo contara a Maka y al final ella se enojara con el, así que descartado, sufrir en silencio no estaba tan mal, o al menos intentar acercarse un poco mas tampoco, aun que sabía que Maka estaba bastante mas colada por su amigo ahora mismo que por el.

El punto donde todo paso de ser abrazos, charlas, agarradas de mano, sonrojos y acercamientos fue cuando invitaron a todo el grupo a una fiesta en casa de uno de sus compañeros de clase. La guadaña estaba propuesta a sacar a su técnico a bailar y captar su atención para separarla de Kid un ratito, se sentía mal por su amigo y a la ves por la chica pero el también debería haber tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos, así que iba a hacer lo posible para capturar su atención. La técnico de guadaña se había vestido bastante bien para la ocasion, tenia un vestido rojo con unas zapatillas del mismo color, un moño grande rojo y sus coletas bajas, se veía bastante normalucha pero eso era por su propio merito, Pese a lo que todos dicen Maka no estaba buena, era demasiado delgada y eso la afeaba bastante, ya que no tenia unas lindas piernas, eran sosas y simples, las tetas le habían crecido a un tamaño bastante normal, el estándar, ese que sirve para rellenar corpiños pequeños y ya esta. A lo sumo el sex appeal de la rubia podía ser sus ojos, su sonrisa, su vientre, que tenía una forma bastante sexy, y su culo, ella tenía un muy buen culo, era pequeño pero era redondo y respingón, es lo típico de las personas que hacen ejercicio y se mueven mucho, bastante lindo.

Ambos salen en la moto del chico para ir a la fiesta pero a Soul se le ocurre llevarla a comer a una tienda antes, argumentando que en la fiesta no iba a haber cosas muy deliciosas, Maka acepta y pasan un agradable rato comiendo en un plato libre, están charlando, tranquilos, Soul come bastante cerca de Maka intentando buscar su compañía de alguna manera. Maka no nota estas cosas, y lo máximo que hace es arreglarle el pelo a su arma, quien siente los dedos de su tecnico, aquellos dedos que el seguramente conocia mucho mas que su amigo, como una hermosa y suave caricia.

-Maka si tuviéramos algún problema cual piensas que seria -dijo el chico mirando a su acompañante.

-Tenemos muchos problema, discutimos por muchas cosas, pero todas son idioteces, estamos bien conectados -Maka sonríe mirándolo- nuestro peor problema sería perder el contacto, dejarnos de hablar o cosas así supongo.

El mira un rato a su técnica mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa -Supongo que ya es hora de irnos -le sonrió, y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Llegaron a la fiesta, ahí estaban todos sus amigos por que ellos llegaron tarde, BlackStar va a recibir a Soul con un doloroso saludo de chicos y grita para todos ellos.

-Oi Soul! que estabas haciendo con Maka que llegaron tan tarde? -BlackStar en ese momento sintió la muerte detrás suyo así con todo lo dios superpoderoso que es el, el Shinigami lo quería matar con la mirada, la guadaña en cambio sonrío victorioso y alegre del chiste de su amigo.

-Fuimos a comer algo, realmente comer a plato libre es lo mejor -Maka le explico al chico del clan estrella, a lo que el pelinegro volteo a mirarla en cuanto escucho su voz, totalmente complacido de su presencia, un poco molesto de que llegara tarde gracias al idiota de su arma, pero al fin y alcabo, feliz de que ella este ahí.

Kid la encontraba realmente bonita, puede que Maka no tuviera el cuerpo perfecto y que fuera bastante normalucha, pero para el era linda, le encantaba, siempre se vestía bien y simétrica para el y ese orden y tranquilidad que le transmitia su imagen era perfecto para el.

-Maka, espera un momento, tienes las coletas torcidas -en realidad no lo estaban, era una excusa de Kid para acercarse a ella y tocarle el pelo, el chico de ojos ambar amaba el pelo de la chica de ojos verdes, se sentiría verdaderamente enojado si alguien llegase a tocárselo, era suave, brillante, estaba bien cortado, y tenia un color muy bonito, le hacía sentir pleno tocarle el pelo, cuando se las "acomodo" levanto la mirada y vio que Maka estaba mirándole a los ojos, Kid de la sorpresa se sonrojo muy fuertemente no apartando la mirada, ese prado verde en sus ojos era hipnotizante.

-Maka, ven, vamos a saludar a Patty y Liz, están por allá, de paso tomemos algo que tengo sed- le dijo Soul bastante enojado al presenciar ese momento

-Ah si, quería preguntarle algo a Liz -Maka agarro una de sus coletas con un dedo enrollandosela en el y Soul aprovecho que ella se separo del chico para agarrarla de la mano y tironearla donde estaban las demás

El shinigami de ojos ambar no era tonto, no era para nada tonto, pero ahora mismo se debatía si ser ingenuo, o ser tonto. No quería pensar mal de su amigo, que le quería quitar a Maka esa noche, pero también sabía que no lo hacía sin querer, no quería decir nada por no crear un malentendido, no estaba seguro de nada, iba a tener que intentar agarrar a Maka en algún momento, así que iba a tener que estar cerca de ella

Soul, tomando ventaja se acerca a donde esta Liz y la llama, la rubia alta se gira y se percata de la presciencia de Maka.

-Maki! ven aquí el vestido que compramos juntas te queda muy bien -le dijo Elizabeth a Maka, ambas se sentaron en un sofá mientras que Soul se sentaba a tomar algo en el apoya brazos del sofa- Por cierto como vas con Kid?

-Kid? por que lo dices? -pregunta la rubia mas bajita extrañada y ligeramente sonrojada.

-Ah las cosas siguen así de momento, Kid no dice mucho pero se le nota bastante -Soul no planeaba este tema de conversación tan inoportuno, Maka mientras tanto se hacía la tonta que no entendía nada pero ya sabia de que trataba la cosa -Por cierto te gusto el libro que te regale hace unos dias?

-Es hermoso, no creí que supieras tan bien mis gustos -Maka le dio un abrazo cariñoso a Liz y esta le susurro al oído.

-En realidad le pregunte a Kid que te podía regalar, el te conoce mejor-la rubia murió y revivió unas 8 veces al escuchar eso.

-Vamos Maka, ven a tomar algo -la guadaña tomo a su amiga y posible enamorada del brazo, comportamiento que le estaba mosqueando bastante a Maka, y sin embargo dejo totalmente confundida a Liz.

"Ay dios" pensó la rubia alta llevándose la mano a la boca.

Que le pasa a todo el mundo? cual era la manía de ponerse en contra suyo con respecto a su técnico.

El peliblanco llego a una mesa con Maka agarrada y cuando la soltó se sirvió lo primero que vio, sin importarle que era, por supuesto se lo bebió de una también. La rubia de vestido rojo estaba super extrañada, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, hasta que le incomodaba, que había hecho o que paso que lo había puesto de mal humor? hubiera sido lindo que ella supiera que le estaba causando los mejores celos de su vida al albino, pero evidentemente no lo sabia, y este tomaba cada vez mas y mas líquidos para apagar la llamar interior que tenia. La rubia, sin pensar en nada se sirvió un vaso de Coca-Cola, extraño que en una fiesta haya una bebida tan típica pero tampoco le molestaba, cuando levanto la mirada estaba el albino vigilándola mientras apretaba el vaso en sus manos.

-Me vas a decir que te pasa? desde hace un ratito estas bastante estresado -dijo Maka con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Nada, solo quiero un poco de atención -Soul se volteo para tapar su cara, sus mentiras jamas eran buenas

-Desde cuando tu te sientes solo? aparte si quieres atención mirame-Soul tardo en responder, lo que hizo que Maka suspirara de cansancio y se terminara llendo, Soul vio como se iba y quiso detenerla, pero llamado de la naturaleza por la comida anterior y las bebidas de antes era mas fuerte, solo rezaba que Kid no se adelantara

Cosa que no paso, por que en cuanto el chico de pelo negro y franjas blancas vio a la rubia sola corrió para sorprenderla de atrás poniéndole una mano en el hombro, ella se sorprendió y se ruborizo, sabía que era Kid, conocía sus manos, el no usaba guantes como ella. Sin voltear atrás, ella puso una de sus manos, ahora descubiertas sobre la mano de el, cosa que sobresalto al Shinigami, y sin embargo, correspondió su cariño, abrazándola por detrás, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y su cabeza en su cuello. Maka no podía caer en lo que estaba pasando, el rubor de sus mejillas, la sorpresa, y el hecho de tener a Kid tan cerca la estaban enfermando, no de mala manera, si no que era super inesperado y ella todavía no se había planteado nunca una escena así, empezaron a agarrarle mareos del panico y se separo un poco cuando empezó a sentir la respiración del Shinigami en su cuello.

-Que sucede Kid-kun? me asuste bastante -dijo ella sonrojada con una voz nerviosa.

-Las chicas por allá están con una Wii bailando en Just Dance, te apetece? sabes bailar? -dijo Kid mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas de la fiesta.

-Me gusta bailar pero no significa que sepa, no quiero que nadie diga que soy mala -Maka solto esto riéndose nerviosamente.

-Tranquila, es solo para divertirnos, si alguien te dice algo estas borracha, y si alguien te dice otra cosa estas conmigo, soy Shinigami-Sama, lo expulso de Shibusen y ya esta -el técnico le sonrió suavemente haciendo la broma.

-Es un poco excesivo pero me parece bien -Maka para ir hasta alla agarro la mano de Kid y se dirigieron hacia la consola, cuando las chicas que estaban ahi terminaron, agotadas, le pasaron los mandos a ellos.

Kid quiso bailar una canción simple e increíblemente simétrica, Toxic, así de simple, algo que Maka pudiera bailar y a el no le pegara una embolia. Diciendo la verdad, Maka se movía fatal, llegaba pero a lo sumo a un Good y al final de la canción tenía unas 2 estrellas, en cambio Kid tenía bastante mas ritmo, lo sentía bastante en los huesos. Soul quien recien salia del baño busco a su compañera con la mirada y estaba ahí bailando con Kid, refunfuño un poco pero se quedo mirando para tomar la ventaja cuando terminaran, cualquiera que mirara a Kid diría que es el amigo gay de Maka y que Soul esta exagerando, pero el peliblanco pese a que se la cree sabe que no es así, que lamentablemente el técnico es una competencia, pero competencia exactamente por que? Soul no sabía si se estaba enamorando, así de la nada, de un día para el otro, cuando noto que Maka ya no era tan suya o si simplemente estaba encaprichado por que el que Maka no sea suya no le era costumbre. En cualquier caso estaba molesto, quería a Kid lejos y ahora.

Pese a todo Soul fue lento, la canción termino y tan pronto como estaban dandole los mandos a otra pareja Kid se acerco a la oreja de Maka tomándole la mano, un truco barato, no es difícil caer, el también lo hizo con sus 2 novias, lamentablemente y pese a lo que el creía Maka lo acompaño, ese fue su anuncio de retirada, ya no podía hacer nada mas por esa noche, y si hacía algo, era mas que evidente el motivo, y no quería arriesgarse a perder a su mejor amiga (y enamorada) y a uno de sus mejores amigos, la idea simplemente no era atractiva, hay que decirlo.

El técnico llevo a la chica a un balcón pequeño que había en aquella casa, no opuso resistencia, quería ver que pasaba, Maka no se hacía ilusiones, simplemente dejaba que las cosas pasen, es una de las cosas que perdió cuando fue creciendo. El ruido de la fiesta aun se seguía escuchando, también había una Patty y un BlackStar esporádicos por ahí matando el ambiente pero no importaba, había algo mas importante ahora mismo que hacer.

Kid se puso de frente contra Maka, quien no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento, el sonrojo del Shinigami en su piel pálida se hizo notar pero no importaba, quiso de todo corazón decírselo, ese era su plan, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba balbuceando como un inútil y se estaba sintiendo mal por ello, en un ataque de remordimiento acerco su cara a la de Maka y la beso.

Un primer beso brusco para ellos 2, totalmente bruto e inexperto, hasta doloroso por que sus narices se chocaban, Kid se sentía en el cielo y a Maka se le había parado el corazón, no podía respirar, era demasiado, tenía ganas de llorar de la alegría por una parte y por la otra meterse bajo la cama a ver que haría. Kid se separo un poco, asustado de que la chica se hubiera quedado así de quieta, pensando que no le gusto y que de ahora en mas lo odiaría, que su amistad murió en el momento que decidió besarla sin su permiso, le dolía la idea pero mas le dolía separarse de sus labios.

Kid para sacarla de su mundo de ensoñamiento la agarro de la mano y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, Maka estaba totalmente roja y sorprendida, cualquiera diría que acababa de ver un muerto, pero Kid quería terminar lo que empezó, tal vez así se quedaría mas tranquilo, sus mejillas quemaban y el corazón le dolía de la incertidumbre, rogando que por favor no lo rechazara.

-Maka...Me gustas- La rubia ya no podía sorprenderse de nada, de lo contrario significaría que sus ojos se saldrían de sus orbitas de lo abiertos que estaban- No solo me gustas, también te quiero, no se cual de las 2 sea mejor para este momento -el técnico empezó a temblar, agarrando las manos de la chica, no sabía que decir, no le respondió y esta estaba totalmente en shock, estaba considerando seriamente salir corriendo cuando la rubia lo agarra de las mejillas y le da un beso tembloroso en los labios, el chico sonrió contra su boca, la agarro de la cintura pensando que se iba a caer, y no era la única, el también se estaba callendo, producto de los nervios. Maka saco una de sus manos de la mejilla del chico al que besaba y la puso en sus hombros. Estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz, si seguía ahí terminaría muerto del éxtasis, se incorporo un poco sujetándola de la cintura hasta que pudieron estar parados, Maka un poco mas tranquila por esta estabilidad acomodo mejor sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kid, y este puso una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura, sientiendose, Kid sentía los suaves y delicados dedos de Maka jugar con su pelo y le encantaba, nunca había sentido nada mejor, ni al terminar un dibujo super simétrico se sentía así de bien.

El pistolero se separo para tomar aire y aprovecho para darle un beso mas profundo, moviendo sus labios gentilmente contra los de ella, cree que nunca se volverá a sentir así de relajado y en paz consigo mismo en su vida a menos que vuelva a probar los labios de Maka, la tecnico le responde el beso totalmente calmada, poniendo mas presión en los labios del muchacho, consiguiendo que este le ponga mas pasion al beso, agarrandose los 2 de maneras diferentes pegándose cada uno mas al otro, ya que el beso no era suficiente unión entre los 2, querían mas, por que razón los cuerpos humanos tenían que respirar? eso les evitaba estar juntos todo el tiempo, menuda molestia.

Antes de que Maka fuera a besarlo de nuevo, con sus labios chocandose uno contra el otro, y dándose besos cortos y desperados Kid interrumpio-Es...-beso-pera...-beso- Maka -un beso apasionado hizo que se cortara la frase, así que Kid tomo a la chica de los hombros- Dime que esto nos hace novios por favor, yo también te gusto verdad? -El Shinigami hablaba con seriedad mirando a la chica.

Esta solo asintió a tomarle de la mano para ponerla en su mejilla- Es un poquito mas que gustar, te quiero Kid -el chico sonrió de felicidad y volvió a besarla con mas pasión que antes, moviendo sus manos con cuidado por toda la espalda de la chica, entrelazando su mano con la de ella, son increíblemente suaves, le encanta, sus dedos son pequeños y delgados y eso le apasiona, la ve super delicada y final. Maka ve en el unos ojos hermosos y un perfil de lo mas cautivador, una espalda ancha con una cintura pequeña, todo totalmente ligado a lo perfecto que es Kid, desde lo atento que es hasta lo listo que es, lo quiere, le encanta, piensan que son ideales el uno para el otro y se siguen besando con mas intensidad.

-Me encantas Maka, te quiero -le dijo el Shinigami contra sus labios, la chica le respondío con un "yo tambíen" antes de perderse en la locura.


	2. Soul, Maka y Kid

Soul estaba muy en la mierda, enserio, muy en la mierda, ver su derrota de una manera tan tonta no le sienta bien a nadie, pero fue lo que paso, ya no se puede cambiar de ninguna manera, el simplemente los vio irse, no quiere ni saber que es lo que van a hacer, aunque conociendolos solo se van a declarar y ya, no va a pasar de mas, Kid es muy educado y Maka muy sosa. No pensaba acercarse a verlos ser una bola de amor, no era así de suicida con su propio corazón, asi que el resto de la noche se pego a BlackStar, que no estaba muy pegado a su novia, así que realmente no importo, ya que Tsubaki estaba con Liz bailando y jugando.

Es obvio que Soul no le dijo nada a BlackStar, el sabía que las estupideces de su amigo taparían su tristeza y asi fue, el albino pudo pasar el resto de la noche distraído y entretenido.

Los días siguientes pasados a eso Kid no recibió noticias de Maka, el domingo podía estar bien, a lo mejor era un día de descanso despues de semejante noche de sábado, pero que el lunes Maka faltara a clase? eso era casi inaudito, se preguntaba si estaba enferma, o si mismo se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no podía acercarse a la Death Scythe a preguntar por que estaba ocupado en la Death Room resolviendo cosas de Death City en general.

Kid estaba mas estresado que cuando veía una escena desordenada y asimétrica, no tener noticias de la rubia despues de semejante suceso lo estaba matando.

-Kid, como ya te conocemos bien -detras de una fisgona Liz venía una traviesa Patty -le preguntamos a Soul por que no vino Maka hoy, y el simplemente nos dijo que cuando fue a buscar a Maki esta mañana dijo que no tenía ganas de venir hoy a Shibusen, que tenía unas cosas que ordenar, y luego Soul vino para acá, así que no te preocupes -la rubia le sonreía al Shinigami con su teléfono celular en la mano.

Kid no sabía si estresarse mas o al menos ponerse feliz de que Maka estaba enferma, eso de tener que ordenar cosas nunca se escuchaba bien, pero pudo seguir con sus deberes del día sin temblar del estrés

A la mañana siguiente Kid estaba esperando en la puerta del Shibusen impaciente, se movía de un lado a otro sin poder contenerse, mirando su reloj constantemente,Maka ya llevaba 5 minutos de atraso, y ella siempre esta 7:55 y ahora eran las 8:05, sera que hoy tampoco venía? Hastiado, Kid llamo a su patineta Belcebu y hecho a volar, pero mirando abajo por mera curiosidad vio la motocicleta naranja de Soul y de ella se bajaba su angel rubio, corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras, Kid soltó un pequeño gritito de felicidad y bajo en su patineta hasta donde estaba Maka, poniendose en frente de ella.

-Maka! yo...Ah...te llevo hasta arriba? las escaleras de Shibusen son largas -dijo extendiéndole la mano caballerosamente tapando su emoción al verla.

A Maka se le ilumino la mirada al ver al Shinigami- Kid...si...hola... -ella tomo la mano de Kid y se subió detrás de el en la patineta, era una distancia larga pero realmente no estaban haciendo un vuelo, así que no hacía falta alejar la vista del chico mientras que se sostenía agarrandolo de la espalda, hasta que noto que no la iba a dejar en la puerta si no un poco mas lejos, en un bosque en la parte de atrás del Shibusen. Maka al ver que la patineta bajaba la velocidad de apoco salto extrañada para estar en el suelo, el tecnico se bajo y se acerco a la chica tomando sus manos.

-Esta bien que el domingo no me llamaras pero por que no viniste ayer? estaba preocupado...hice algo malo? fui muy rapido? te arrepientes? no te gusto?

-Que? no! solo, fue difícil aceptar todo esto, veníamos como amigos, y a mi me gustabas pero nunca pensé que yo te gustaría, creí que nuestras cosas eran por la confianza y que nuestros acercamientos era algo que debía disfrutar pero no imagine que yo te...

-No entiendo como no te diste cuenta, según Liz y BlackStar eramos muy obvios, eso de tomarnos de las manos y mirarnos a los ojos es raro que lo hagan los amigos -dijo Kid riéndose mucho mas tranquilo.

-Lo se pero no es sencillo asimilar algo así, no pasa nada -dijo Maka depositándole toda la confianza necesaria para el resto del día, o al menos hasta el mediodía, por que Kid no quería vivir sin un beso mas- Vamonos a clase, estoy llegando tarde por Soul hizo un desastre con el desayuno y le tuve que ayudar.

La técnico tomo al otro de las manos y comenzaron a correr hasta la puerta, el dejo a su chica en la puerta de su clase dandole un leve beso en los labios, marcándola frente a todos los que estaban ahí sentados, literalmente el mensaje era :si la tocan se mueren, puedo hacer eso, soy el dios de la muerte. Y volvió a la Death Room.

La relación de Maka y Kid era mas de lo mismo que antes, solo que con sentimientos mas fuertes, demostraciones publicas sin ninguna restricción por que ya no había miedos, momentos a solas, momentos cariñosos con amigos al rededor y demás, los días transcurrían y ambos técnicos caminaban por los pasillos con las manos uno encima del otro dándose besos suaves cada tanto, no necesitaban besos fuertes ni avanzar mucho, estaban bien así, Kid todavía no se sentía tan de esa manera y Maka tampoco. Ella pasaba a buscarlo a la Death Room y luego del Shibusen iban a comer helados o estar mas tiempo a solas, ahora ocupando el 50% del tiempo en besos de todo tipo.

Un día paso que Kid llego a un entrenamiento donde estaba Maka y Soul con otros varios alumnos, entre ellos unas 3 chicas que pretendían ser 2 técnicas de una sola arma, que cosa mas idiota no? tampoco tenían pinta de ser muy listas las pobrecillas.

En fin, en el descanso que les dio Sid-sensei, unos 15 minutos masomenos, Maka vío a Kid y se fue a pasear con el, lo cual resulto en unos besos contra un árbol, Kid pegándose cada vez mas a ella, la rubia besandolo con desesperación tomandolo por el cuello, el pasando sus manos por el cabello y la cintura de ella.

Eran una pareja super linda, no paraban de decirse te quieros y darse besitos de cualquier índole cada vez que podían.

Termina el descanso y Sid llama únicamente a los técnicos, lo cual le permite a Soul quedarse a solas con Kid por un momento, ambos estaban mirando la reunión de técnicos, los 2 mirando a Maka de cierta manera.

Despúes de clavarle la mirada a Kid unos 30 segundos, molesto por su actitud Soul lo llama- Kid -y así unos 30 segundos de mirada, a los 10 Kid salio de su curiosidad y se dio cuenta que lo estaban desafiando y le sostubo también la mirada, cosa de no perder, sería horrible perder contra el, lamentablemente cuando Kid se canso de esperar y pretendía hablar Maka llamo a Soul puesto que la reunión de Técnicos había terminado y todos ellos se iban con su respectiva arma.

Kid entendió el mensaje.

Al día siguiente, al primer momento que lo encontró lejos de la compania de la rubia, solo para no causarle dolores de cabeza a su amada, el Shinigami lo volvió a enfrentar, sin embargo Soul reacciono.

-Kid, mañana quiero hablar contigo, a solas

-Por que no ahora? -dijo este, pensando que Soul se quería escapar

-Por que le dije a Black Star que iba al baño, no a un casting de Dragon Ball Z, mañana a las 5 en el bacón de la vela izquierda- el peliblanco salió por la puerta para encontrarse con su escandaloso amigo para ir a planear quien sabe que.

El chico de las franjas blancas sabía totalmente a que se refería Soul, de que trataría su charla de mañana, pero no quería aceptarlo, era su amigo, era uno de sus mejores amigos, era de los pocos amigos que tenía, y justo por esa razón se le ocurre gustar de su actual novia cuando nunca antes se había fijado en ella? no, iba a seguir sin aceptarlo hasta que Soul se lo dijera, y aun si le decía que si, no iba a desistir de Maka por eso, se fue totalmente enfurecido del baño para ir a buscar a sus armas, tenía tiempo para una misión, era de mañana aun, y estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para querer dar tiros libres con una excusa.

Solo esperaba que Maka no se preocupase por que no la fue a ver hoy.

Con el paso de los años, y según el programa escolar, tenían diferentes horarios en las clases cada alumno, eso los incluía tanto a técnicos como armas, Maka tenía ciertas clases y Soul otras, por lo que había días que iban en diferentes horarios. Ese día en particular, Soul se fue para sus clases y la tecnico a las suyas, y al terminar, teniendo un rato libre, se dirigió a la Death Room a darle una visita a su novio.

-Kid-kun, estas ocupado? -la rubia iba caminando para adelante con una sonrisa picarona, sabiendo que el chico no se podría resistir a un tiempo juntos los 2.

-N-No, que bueno que vinieras, justo quería darte algo -Kid ruborizado al ver a su novia agacho la cabeza y saco de su capa una pequeña carta de color rosa, cuidadosamente escrita y decorada -quiero que la veas en algún momento que estés sola, te gustara mas -el chico le extendió la carta con una mano temblorosa, que se paralizo cuando la técnico aprovecho a tocar y examinar sus dedos con sus manos, aunque tuvieran guantes eran las manos mas delicadas del mundo, Maka agarro la carta y la miro con cariño, llevándosela a la nariz para olerla, aveces era por que simplemente le gustaba el olor a papel y otras por que sabía que las cartas venían con perfumes -Por cierto estas encantadora hoy-el chico aprovecho y tomo una de sus coletas entre sus dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Maka guardo la carta en su gabardina para disimular su sonrojo-Estoy igual que siempre Kid...

-Tal vez pero hoy estas muy prolija y simétrica, me gusta-Kid la tomo de las mejillas para darle un beso en los labios, que fue muy bien recibido.

Maka hizo lo mismo poniendo una mano en su pelo y la otra en su mejilla, para aprovecharlo todo, no quería dejar un centímetro de su cuerpo sin disfrutar, el beso se iba intensificando a medida que las manos de ambos se movían en el cuerpo del otro, en un festival de gozo y sentimientos. El pistolero aprovecho una oportunidad para morder levemente el labio inferior de la rubia, la cual ahogo un pequeño suspiro, que al chico le fascino, acercándola mas contra el, aunque ya no hubiera lugar libre entre ambos tenían un necesidad de llenar todos los huecos y rozarse, para sentirse juntos y plenos. Aunque Kid hubiera planeado ser el el que iba a dar los primeros movimientos, fue Maka quien quizo empezar a explorar su boca con su lengua, y se sentía muy bien, se sentía demasiado bien, el chico aprovecho para chocar ambas lenguas y hacer que se muevan en circulos una contra la otra con total necesidad, en sonrojo en sus rostros y el calor de sus cuerpos iba incrementando cada vez mas.

-Maka espera -contra su voluntad se separo de la boca de su amada, y puso el cuello de la chica en sus hombros tomándola con fuerza por la cintura, Kid levanto una mano y se escucho un fuerte sonido donde estaba la entrada a la Death Room -Si a alguien se le ocurre molestar pese a eso lo voy a matar, y créeme que puedo hacerlo-Maka solto una pequeña risita.

-Tengo un poco mas de una hora antes de tener que volver a clases de resistencia...no estoy solo de paso -mientras le susurraba esto al oído la chica estaba con sus dedos posados en los costados de la cadera de el. Maka era bastante mas sexy y atrevida de lo que parecía, y eso a Kid lo mataba, era una faceta mas de Maka que le sin aguantarse se sentó en el suelo y tironeo a la chica para quedar encima de sus piernas, la cual quedo un poco shockeada y sorprendida, el noto esto con un poco de terror arrepintiendose-L-L-Lo siento fui muy brusco? -realmente la preocupación se fue cuando ella aprovecho esto para acortar las distancias entre los 2 y poder besarse mas cómodamente, poniendo ambas piernas a los costados del técnico mientras aprovechaba para tocar desde su cuello a su pecho.

Los besos de lengua comenzaron de nuevo a una ferocidad mas intensa, intentando comerse los 2, sin tener en cuenta su alrededor. Kid tomo las manos de Maka y la despojo de sus guantes, besando con cariño sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos. Como se podía tener un novio mas romántico que Kid? Maka no entendía quien podía ser mas perfecto que su chico, estos pensamientos la carcomían mientras tocaba el cuero cabelludo del muchacho, quien estaba disfrutando del contacto de las manos de la chica, tan suaves y con dedos tan pequeños, tan simétricos y delicados...

Kid bajo de le boca de la chica y empezó a moverse por su rostro dejando besos simples y cariñosos, para luego ir a su cuello a dejar besos apasionados y lenguetazos largos y torturadores, Maka, incapaz de detener sus suspiros y gemidos mordio el hombro del chico para acallarlos un poco. Kid molesto por aquello, por que le encantaban los gemidos de la muchacha la alejo un poco y le puso uno de sus dedos en los labios, cuando el prosiguió con los besos inconscientemente los volvió mas fuertes y pasionales cuando Maka empezó a chupar su dedo para callar sus gemidos, quería dejar un chupón en ese hermoso cuello, pero no contaba con el permiso de la chica ni tampoco quería molestarla, algo así rompería su simetría y perfección, además no sería agradable salir de la Death Room con 2 chupones nuevos en el cuello.

Las caderas de Maka temblaban en las piernas de Kid ante el placer que le producían los besos de este -Te quiero Kid-kun...- Maka separo al Shinigami de su cuello y le planto un beso en los labios, paseando sus manos por su cuello y mejillas, empezó a desabrochar de apoco el cuello del traje del chico echando el adorno de Shinigami a un lado, aunque sorprendido, Kid no hizo realmente nada para evitarlo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

El recorrido de las manos de Maka por el poco cuerpo al descubierto que tenía de Kid empezó sus hombros, mientras este no apartaba la mano de sus caderas, queriendo ir hasta sus tentadoras piernas. Los hombros de Kid eran ideales, eran pequeños como sus brazos pero ligeramente musculosos, el era un chico como Maka, que precisamente el cuerpo no lo acompañaba, era delgadito y simplón pero tenía un rostro perfecto. Su pecho era suave y liso. las manos de Maka encajaban perfectamente en el.

El ambiente murío cuando Maka escucho la alarma de su celular, diciéndole que ya era hora de comer, haber tenido un par de horas libres por la falta de un profesor no era motivo para dejar a sus amigas plantadas en el almuerzo, pese a que en la Death Room tenía algo mejor que comer. Maka abrazo a Kid fuertemente dándole un beso super profundo y amoroso, les costo separarse, les costo bastante, Kid no quería cortar este momento tan mágico, todavía tenía ganas de seguir con ella, pero la rubia se levanto dejandolo hecho un desastre en el suelo, ella estaba impecable por que Kid era sumamente cuidadoso con ella, pero la técnico era un poco mas salvaje, avergonzada se agacho evadiendo los intentos de besos de Kid y se puso a arreglarle el traje donde lo había empezado a desvestir, le arreglo las arrugas y le puso en orden el pelo, lo ayudo a levantarse y le dío un beso en los labios, sacandolo de la ensoñación de estar siendo cuidado por las manos de su novia.

Maka recogió sus guantes del suelo y se los puso -Kid-kun, en un rato nos vemos, voy a almorzar con las chicas, en un rato quisas vuelva a pasar, hoy salgo temprano y eso...

-Ah si -Kid palmeo y las puertas de la Death Room hicieron un estruendoso ruido de nuevo, pareciera que las hubiera sellado o algo en ese tiempo, seguía medio tontito despues de todo este rato, Maka procedió a caminar pero Kid la detuvo agarrando su mano y girándola para darle un beso en la mejilla- no te vayas sin decirme hasta luego -le sonrío a su ojijade

Maka le dio otro beso -Si, hasta luego Kid-kun...te quiero-salío de la habitación totalmente feliz y conforme, como para estar con sus amigas con el mejor humor del mundo.

Cuando la habitación estuvo vacia el técnico noto algo entre sus piernas, menos mal que tenía un pantalon negro.

Cuando Maka se libero de sus clases fue a buscar a Kid a la Death Room otra vez, hubiera sido lindo seguir un poco mas de donde lo dejaron, pero estaba bien, no iba a forzar nada, puede que si como puede que no pero no quería que la chica se asuste por que el hiciera algo, el prefería esperar un poco para hacer algo el, si no dejárselo a Maka. Siguieron dándose amor en la Death Room un rato mas hasta que Maka dijo que tenía que irse por que iba a acompañar a Blair a hacer las compras de la casa.

Maka se despidió de Kid con un suave beso en los labios llandes totalmente feliz, Kid iba a cerrar las puertas de su despacho cuando vio un Soul salir entre las columnas llamandolo. La felicidad de Kid en su cara cambio a una total seriedad.

-Alejate de ella -Soul estaba con las manos dentro de su chamarra negra.

-Y eso por que? Maka es mi novia ahora

-Y antes que eso es mi técnico, y no me gusta que este contigo, aléjate

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto Soul? Sabes removerte como Death Scythe no sería muy difícil

-Te crees que eso me importa ahora? estamos hablando de mi técnico, y quiero que te alejes de ella

-Cual es tu problema? Maka y yo somos felices juntos, si de verdad te preocuparas por ella y fueras un buen amigo nos dejarías -Kid se estaba molestando mucho.

-Quieres saber cual es el problema Kid? que me gusta! ese es el problema! la conozco desde hace mas tiempo, tenemos una relación mucho mas larga que ustedes 2 juntos, nuestra conexión es perfecta y tu vienes y derepente te la llevas, a mi me gusta mas de lo que tu puedes pensar! -Soul había empezado a gritar furioso, el Shinigami no entendía de ninguna manera.

-Nunca antes le prestaste atención, su relación era mucho mas de hermanos que como de amigos, incluso en tantos años juntos nunca te fijaste en ella, solamente empezaste a portarte así cuando empezamos a estar juntos, tuviste la oportunidad de tener a la chica mas encantadora y perfecta del mundo en tus manos y sin embargo preferiste estar con otras mas, y Maka te apoyo, y todos te apoyamos!

-Mi técnico es mía y siempre lo fue! no veo por que de un día para el otro vengas a hacerte el enamorado y trates de llevartela, me gusta joder!

-Estas simplemente encaprichado, Maka no tiene por que estar encadenada a ti solo por ser tu técnico, Maka es muy capaz de establecer una conexión con quien sea por que su alma es pura! así que no te necesita!

-Eres un idiota Kid, no tienes idea de lo que es una verdadera conexión! -Soul hasta los nervios transformo su brazo en guadaña, al darse cuenta de esto se quedo en shock y suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, le dio un golpe a la pared y se puso de espaldas a Kid- Simplemente alejate de Maka.

El Shinigami observo como su Death Scythe se iba caminando y se echo contra la puerta de su despacho, no esperaba que las cosas se descontrolaran así, ni se pusieran así de tensas, por que justo se le ocurría a Soul enamorarse de Maka cuando esta recién estaba con el? es injusto, nunca le dio ningún tipo de atención especial, estuvo con otras chicas, puede estar con otras chicas y justo se le ocurre la chica de la que el esta enamorado para competirle? que no joda, puede que el no entienda la conexión tecnico-arma que tiene Maka con Soul pero si entiende lo que es amarla hasta los huesos y que ese amor sea correspondido, es otra cosa.

Soul simplemente esta celoso, esta enojado de que le quitaron a su compañía numero uno, a esa cosa que quedaba cuando nadie mas le daba la atención necesaria. Lo siente por el albino pero va a tener que madurar, el no va a renunciar a su novia por que derrepente se le dio por sentirse solo y que la super quiere a su técnico despues de tantos años.

Kid, convencido de sus pensamientos e ideas, solo se preguntaba que diría Maka del asunto cuando se enterara, o cuando Soul se lo haría enterar-Maka, tenemos que hablar -Soul llego hecho una furia a su departamento, la rubia estaba buscando en sus librerías un libro para pasar el rato y el albino se dirigió hacia ella abrazándola, dejándola totalmente en shock, el chico grito- Maka! Me gustas! desde hace un tiempo me gustas! por favor aléjate de Kid...-Soul no era alguien que llorara, pero esta vez estaba mas nervioso de lo que podía controlar y las lagrimas escapaban sin control de sus ojos mientras el sollozaba fuertemente, no sabía a que aferrarse, su especial técnico tenía su mirada en otra persona y el ya no era el centro de sus pensamientos.

Maka se separo con una cara que era mezcla de preocupación, confusión, miedo y extrañesa, tomo a su amigo de los hombros quien estaba cabizbajo llorándole al suelo -Soul...ah...que?...venga no llores...que sucede? que te ha pasado hoy? tu no sueles hacer chistes así...-no era ninguna tonta, realmente no quería hacerse la que no entendía nada, pero ver a su amigo en una crisis nerviosa que nunca lo había visto atravesar le ponía los pelos de punta y quería tranquilizarlo, pese a que ella entendió perfectamente el significado de sus palabras, no era momento para eso, así que se limito a abrazarlo mientras el chico seguía llorando en la misma posición que estaba.

En otras épocas tal vez Maka hubiera respondido con alegría, pero ahora era un poco tarde. Estaba mas preocupada por los nervios del chico que por el futuro que podrían tener de ahora en mas, lo típico de que cuando pasa una cosa así se separan los amigos o se pierden las conexiones, pero eso era imposible, ellos eran Maka y Soul, siempre serían mejores amigos y por lo tanto los mejores arma y épocas del mundo, no habría malentendido amoroso que pudiera con eso. La chica se limito a acariciarle el pelo y la espalda hasta que su respiración se normalizo.

-Lo siento...intento ser un tipo cool pero no soy nada mas que un estupido...espere demasiado no? me di cuenta muy tarde no? ahora mismo ya es demasiado tarde? hubo una oportunidad para mi antes? -Soul miraba a su típico a los ojos, quien de cierta manera le eludía la mirada con confusión y tristeza -No hace falta que finjas que no entiendes Maka...ya lo se...y sin embargo...tu siempre fuiste mia... -Los sollozos del chico comenzaban de nuevo y Maka se sintió muy mal, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía hacer su deseo realidad esta vez, aunque muchas veces lo intento y lo logro, esta vez no sería el caso.

-Soul, te sientes cansado? por que no vamos a dormir? -la chica le sonrío con una sonrisa de lo mas confortadora y lo llevo a su habitación, donde el chico se acostó en su cama aplastando la cabeza contra su almohada y ella se limito a sentarse en una silla y ponerse a acariciarle el pelo, poco a poco su arma se fue quedando dormido, y ella se fue quedando dormida en la silla. El alma de Maka tenía eso, ser reconfortante, transmitía paz, se acordaba de Chrona y como la salvo aquellas veces con un simple abrazo, y ahí aprendió que una caricia podía cambiar un mundo entero, su amigo era una parte de su mundo, era su gran proyecto realizado y nunca podría dejarle solo o dejarlo ir. Pero su tiempo para ser algo mas que amigos ya había pasado.

La mañana llego por aquella ventana dejando el paso de los rayos del burlón sol de Death City y Maka despertó, levantándose y poniendo todo en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, tapo a Soul un poco y busco a Blair en el departamento, ella estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su almohada y Maka tuvo que despertarla.

-Blair...Blair...despierta -Maka le estaba dando tics con los dedos en las oreja a Blair, quien se mueve y se despierta molesta.

-Nya Maka-chan que sucede? -la gata abrió un poco mas los ojos al ver el careto que llevaba la chica.

-Escucha Soul tuvo una mala noche ayer y yo también, puedes cuidarle mientras yo no estoy? necesito salir a despejarme un poco- la gata le respondió con un nya mientras entraba a la habitación de Soul y se acostaba al lado de su cabeza.

La respondió se vistió como para salir a caminar, no podía con todo lo que había pasado en su cabeza, tampoco podía pensar en como contárselo a Kid o si contárselo o no. Cruzo la puerta y empezó a trotar por las calles de Death City, según BlackStar la cura del alma para cualquier depresión es el ejercicio, si es así el alma de su amigo debía estar sumamente atormentada, puesto que el se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio, aunque no se quejaba, por eso BlackStar tenía la fuerza que tenía.

Esta vez no podía apoyar a Soul, Kid era muy importante para ella y no iba a dejarlo por su amigo por nada del mundo, la misma idea la hacía sentir mal, pero lo ocurrido anoche también, que hizo para que Soul se enamorara de ella? esta situación la hacía sentir culpable, ya que estaba lastimando a su amigo, y ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo sentir bien y que pudiera no sentirse mal por ellos 2, iba a tener que aceptarlo. Se detuvo un momento para comprar una lata de gaseosa en una maquina y aprovecho a sacar su celular, solamente por curiosear a ver si había pasado algo, pero nada, no sabía si para bien o para mal, Maka le envío un emoticon a Kid :c ,solamente por enviar.

En ese momento la ojijade recibió una llamada de su novio, al parecer estuvo esperando un mensaje o algo todo el tiempo.

-Supongo que te lo dijo ha... -se escucho del otro lado.

-Supongo que te lo dijo ha...-repitió Maka con cansancio.

-Que piensas hacer?

-Mmm? a que te refieres Kid-kun? -esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Maka

-Eh? no vas a dejarme? -la voz de sorpresa de Kid se hacía notar.

-Por que debería hacerlo? -la voz de Maka sonaba triste, realmente Kid pensaba que lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente?

-Es que Soul...

-Soul es mi arma tu eres mi novio-Y la chica corto la llamada, molesta, pensando en la poca fe que le tenía su novio, era de lo mas molesto esa actitud, si ya no tenía suficiente con los dramas y la confusión del albino ahora tenía que lidiar con la estupidez de su propio novio.

La tecnico guardo su telefono y fue a comprar un desayuno para Soul, algo rico, ella se conformaba con lo que había en casa pero despues de lo de ayer el albino merecía un poco de mimos. Compro un cafe caliente con unas porciones de tarta, tenía suerte de haber estado trotando en circulos y haber quedado cerca de su casa, la cosa fue que llego y Soul y Blair seguían durmiendo, realmente se había despertado temprano, y Kid había estado esperando un mensaje toda la noche, ahora se sentía mal de no ser un poco mas comprensiva.

Maka dejo el cafe con las porciones de tarta encima de la mesita de luz de Soul con una notita que decía: Animate! :) Ocupandose de su propia persona, se cambio para ir a Shibusen, menos mal que mañana era sabado, y como aun faltaban unas 2 horas se tiro en su cama a dormir un rato mas.

Cuando Maka se levanto, al parecer Soul se levanto temprano ya que se llevo la moto y Blair le dijo que Soul le aviso que iba a ver a BlackStar un rato. Así que se fue caminando a Shibusen ella sola, preguntándose que hablaría Soul con el futuro dios, o si realmente fue por el, preocuparse no ayudaría realmente. no sabría decir si eso confundiría mas a Soul o lo ayudaría de verdad.

La rubia subió las largas escaleras del Shibusen acompañada por otros varios estudiantes mas, de cierta manera se preguntaba que hacer al terminar, si estudiar en otro lado otra cosa y seguir haciendo misiones y demás en Shibusen o buscar trabajo ahí, casi todos los profesores o empleados del instituto fueron ex alumnos, que podría ser ella? le gustaba la idea de bibliotecaria, también de profesora pero no profesora de clases teóricas esas a las que Patty, BlackStar, Liz o Soul no prestaban atención, una profesora de entrenamientos o algo verdaderamente cautivante, tal vez bibliotecaria era la mejor opción, como trabajo dentro del Shibusen, ya luego había otras cosas como investigardor, o detective, o cazador y esas cosas, estaba insegura si quería algo tranquilo o algo movido, o simplemente hacer otra cosa.

Pensando en estas cosas la técnico se dirigió a ver a sus amigas, quienes voltearon velozmente a verla, Maka se extraño bastante por esto-Hola...chicas?

-Maka-chan...creo que deberías ver esto...-dijo Tsubaki un poco nerviosa, realmente temía por la reacción de su amiga.

-Antes de hacer nada deberías saber que ya lo sabe todo el instituto-Liz dijo temblando cuando Maka agarro la hoja de papel que Tsubaki le entrego. Era el periodico escolar del Shibusen, tan siquiera se preguntaba por que Shibusen tenía algo así, el mundo se le callo a la chica al leer "TRIANGULO AMOROSO ENTRE SHINIGAMI-SAMA, MAKA ALBARN Y EL DEATH SCYTHE: EL NUEVO AMOR DESPERTÓ AL ANTIGUO?" y abajo había una nota super amarillista con los supuestos dialogos de Soul y Kid, realmente no quería leer, pero ahora sabía que Soul se lo dijo fuerte y claro.

-Ay dios...-Maka se llevo una mano a la cabeza para masajearse en la frente, le estaba doliendo la cabeza- que paso con estos estudiantes?

-Kid-Kun los expulso en cuanto se entero -Patty salio de entre las sombras gritando, y los chicos a su alrededor la miraron.

-Normalmente me enojaría por una cosa así pero esta vez no, no por este asunto si no por que si son tan idiotas de quemar a quien los financia entonces merecían que los expulsen, así que no me molesta que Kid los haya expulsado por este embrollo, realmente que idiotas -solto Maka ligeramente cansada e indignada, Liz y Tsubaki se miraron entre ellas, lo tomo bastante mas calmada de lo que creyeron -No pienso leer nada, quedatelo Tsubaki-Tsubaki impresionada de la calma de su amiga tomo el papel y lo hizo un bollo.

-Sabías de esto Maka-chan?

-Si, Soul me lo dijo anoche, hoy supuestamente salio mas temprano para ir a hablar con BlackStar

-Si, aparecio a eso de las 7:30 a buscar a Black para salir a entrenar y todavía no los he visto, igualmente, sabías de esto de antes?

-No...-Tsubaki la miro con un poco de pena, debe haber sido una situación bastante estresante pensaba-Como se tomo Kid lo del diario cuando se entero? y entre todas las cosas lo de anoche Liz? seguro que viste a Kid anoche.

-Ah si, estaba volviendo de una fiesta y el estaba recostado en la escalera principal, de manera muy simetrica, ya sabes como es el, parecía bastante serio, no se si decir enojado pero si serio. Hoy a la mañana un profesor vino a avisarle de lo ocurrido con el diario y estallo, en llamas, el pobre profesor le iba a dar un impacto, penso que iba a perder su trabajo y ademas su vida, Kid estaba a punto de matarlo, nunca le vi tan histerico, y que Patty se muriera de la risa no ayudaba nada...-Liz miro de manera reprochante a su hermanita- Por lo demas es lo que ya sabes, Kid los llamo y los expulso, los chicos intentaron defenderse diciendo que solo era un juego y que no podia expulsarlos por eso y que se iban a quejar, si no fuera por nosotros Kid hubiera matado a esos chicos y nos hubiera hecho comernos sus almas, suerte que Patty y yo los asustamos -Liz y Patty se chocaron las palmas

-Ne Tsubaki no crees que sería mejor que Soul no viniera a Shibusen? si se entera de esto se va a enfadar y poner mal y la cosa esta complicada...

-Tienes razón, Maka-chan, le mandare un mensaje a BlackStar diciendole que tenga ocupado a Soul todo el día, total el no planeaba venir a clase de todas maneras- Tsubaki saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a BlackStar ligeramente enojada, su novio era super irresponsable.

-Gracias Tsubaki-chan -realmente Maka estaba agradecida con sus amigas y que estas respetaran su relación con Kid, no tenia idea de quien pudiera estar del lado de Soul o de Kid, pero que estas no intentaran forzar nada ni mencionaran el tema la mantenían calmada. Sus pensamientos pararon cuando la campana toco el inicio de las clases -supongo que ahora que faltan sus técnicos van a tener que ser las 3 mis armas -dijo Maka y las 3 chicas echaron a reir, ciertamente eso seria algo interesante de ver.

Cuando terminaron las clases Maka fue al baño, tener la mirada de los profesores y de los curiosos alumnos encima la agotaba mucho, estaba sudando a montones, recordó la carta que Kid le había dado, se sentía una mala novia por que aún no la había leído, pero sabía que igualmente Kid no la iba a presionar con los tiempos, el la entendería. Maka se sentó en uno de los lavabos y saco la carta del sobre donde estaba la delicada y bien escrita dedicatoria, era un retrato de ella, hay que decir algo, Kid dibujaba muy bien, pero su estilo daba cosita, ya que intentaba que ambos lados de la cara fueran totalmente simétricos, lo cual no esta mal pero se excedia en detalles y se veía raro, así y todo le gustaba, Liz le había contado que Kid tardaba mucho dibujando tan perfecto y el hecho de que se concentrara en hacer un retrato de ella tanto tiempo le encantaba. Maka tuvo una idea, saco un espejo de su gabardina y escribió el numero del espejo de la Death Room, naturalmente el antiguo Shinigami-sama ya no estaba ahí, y solo estaba Kid, quien respondió con sorpresa.

-Maka! -la rubia poso el espejo como si fuera un teléfono celular para sacarse una foto y mostró el dibujo al lado de ella, sonrío y le dio un beso al espejo, y corto la llamada, así sin mas. Kid se quedo a la vez que encantado, extrañado, no entendía nada, no sabía si decir que su novia era rara y cariñosa o...bah no tenia idea.

Al menos sabía que no pasaba nada.

Las clases finalizaron y Maka volvía para su casa, bajando las escaleras visualizo a su compañero en su moto llegar a la puerta del Shibusen para volver a casa, ella se apresuro en bajar hasta que sintió algo sujetando su brazo y levantándola en el aire. Era Kid en su patineta voladora, jalandola para cargarla como princesa, Maka se había quedado en shock mientras todo pasaba, no es muy usual que te saquen del suelo para llevarte a un paseo volador y que te carguen como princesa, el Shinigami le dedico una mirada a Soul, quien dio marcha atrás y volvió a su casa con una gran cara de molestia.

Maka miro a Kid super sorprendida pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada, y también estaba ligeramente asustada.

-No me viniste a ver hoy

-Quería estar con las chicas, ayer fue una noche difícil y despues llego a Shibusen y paso lo de la noticia y odio tener las miradas de todos encima mio, estar con ellas me tranquiliza...

-Ya me ocupe de esos estupidos estudiantes-dijo Kid totalmente molesto

-Lo se, igualmente estaba todo un poco complicado

-Paso algo con Soul?

-Solo lo que tu sabes

-Te hizo algo?

-Que?

-Te beso o algo por el estilo? osea se que se te declaro pero nada mas y...

Maka molesta, empezó a moverse de los brazos de Kid-No! no puedo creer que pensaras eso imbécil! simplemente me dijo que le gustaba y ya! idiota! bajame! estaban a bastantes metros de altura pero no le importaba, estaba MUY enfada-como se te ocurre pensar eso? y que encima yo no te lo diría? eres idiota o que te pasa?

Kid cayo en su error de imaginar mas cosas de las que debería -B-bueno yo...espera Maka no te muevas tanto! esto va a terminar mal! -la rubia se safo del alcance de Kid y empezó a caer, pero por suerte este la agarro de un pie, haciendo malavares para poder mantenerse el en su patineta y sostener a la chica por debajo -Quieres abrirte la cabeza o algo?

-Bajame! -Kid se acerco a un suelo lo mas posible y la deposito de cabeza ahi, era lo único que podía hacer, si no se iban a terminar matando ambos...o ella al menos, el era un Shinigami, la chica se reincorporo y se cruzo de brazos mirando el suelo -Entiendeme Maka despues de lo de ayer con Soul mi mente empezó a volar y...

-Igual...

El chico suspiro-Hoy no te vi en todo el día mas que en esas 2 llamadas, me preguntaba si querías salir a dar una vuelta...

La chica le miro y le clavo un beso suave en los labios, suspirando luego, dándose su tiempo para contestar -esta bien, Kid- El chico puso su patineta de nuevo, y al subir el, aprovecho para cargar a Maka de nuevo como princesa, a la cual la idea se le hacía super romantica y linda pero super extraña y un poco peligrosa, pero estaba segura que el Shinigami sabía lo que hacía.

No hace falta decir que pese a todo lo que paso, la velada fue perfecta, ambos se olvidaron totalmente de sus problemas. Kid llevo a Maka a un restaurante a cenar algo y charlaron todo el rato, Kid le contaba a Maka anecdotas de sus misiones con Liz y Patty y decidio NUNCA ir a una misión con Kid, que sea su novio no significaba que fueran 100% compatibles, ese factor era solo de Soul, definitivamente si en una misión Maka y Kid van juntos y el se detiene a mitad de un ataque por que ve algo simetrico, Maka lo deja morir, por idiota, era el tipo de cosas que pese a que le pasaran no las soportaba, y no se arriesgaría a no matar un Kishin por un tic de Kid, cuidarlo debería ser responsabilidad de sus armas, no de ella, listo.

A la salida del restaurante ambos salieron a caminar un poco y encontraron una tienda de ropa masculina muy elegante, Maka le compro un pañuelo para el cuello a Kid que le quedaba muy bien, Kid disfrutaba de ver a su novia cuidar de el poniéndole el pañuelo que le compro, que para su gusto era precioso y perfecto, la chica le acomodaba el pañuelo simétricamente. La tenía muy cerca, podía sentir el olor de su cabello enfrente de su nariz y el calor de su piel, era hermoso, todo en su novia era hermoso.

El Shinigami aprovecho la ocasión en la que su novia levanto la cabeza para clavarle un beso abrazándola, Maka correspondió aquel beso abrazándole de la misma manera, el beso poco a poco se fue intensificando volviéndose mas necesitado y mas pasional. Kid tenía una manía que era abrir los ojos en medio del beso, solamente por que le gustaba ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Maka y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, le resultaba encantador. A medida que las lenguas se iban colando en las bocas y los labios se mordían, Kid fue empujando a Maka hasta un lugar apartado como para salir de la calle y tener un poco de intimidad, era el típico callejón entre 2 edificios pero estaban bien, no necesitaban mucho mas, se amaban y era todo lo que contaba. Aparte estaban muy concentrados en ellos mismos como para fijarse en el lugar que estaban.

-Te quiero Maka -Kid puso una mano en la pared para acorralar a la chica mientras le susurraba en los labios.

-Y yo te amo Kid-la rubia cerro aquel espacio vacío donde sus labios no se tocaban con un apasionado beso.

Aquella noche Maka volvió a casa, encontró a Soul en la sala, seguramente estaba esperándola, el simplemente la miro y se fue a su habitación, Maka entendió lo que pasaba, y justamente por eso no dijo nada y también fue a su habitación, la cosa estaba bien, pero también muy delicada, no iba a tocar la herida, simplemente tenía que dejar que todo pase, Soul lo iba a aceptar, y despues todo volvería a la normalidad

-Nya Maka-chan llegas tarde, donde estuviste? -la cara de la técnico se ruborizo ante la pregunta de la bruja y esto fue respuesta suficiente, igualmente Blair sabía que los 2 chicos eran bastante inocentes así que no harían nada -Mi Maki-chan esta creciendo~cuando tengas dudas de algo solo dime nya! -la bruja puso la cabeza de la rubia entre sus pechos para molestarla, Maka le siguió el juego, estaba muy feliz como para enojarse por pequeñeces.


End file.
